


Lightning Strike.

by NikkiPop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Astraphobia, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Panic Attack, Polyamory, Storm - Freeform, anxiety attack, but please don’t read this if you are triggered by any of the mentioned tags, lancey Lance gets comforted don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiPop/pseuds/NikkiPop
Summary: The Paladins are vacationing at a mansion on Earth. Just Lance’s luck there’s a storm in the middle of the night. It only gets worse from there. Or does it?





	Lightning Strike.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Astraphobia, Anxiety, Anxiety/Panic Attacks. Please please please don’t read this fic if your triggered by any of these. Otherwise please carry on and enjoy the fic.

Lance shivered, wrapping the blanket tighter around him, flinching as another loud rumble of thunder echoed throughout the estate. Ever since he was a child Lance had been terrified of thunder and lightning. Astraphobia they'd called it. A little rain he could handle no big deal it was just water falling from the sky. This, though this was just excessive! Lance would rather not get struck by lightning thank you very much. Not like he'd ever venture outside of the country estate him and the other members of his team were staying at for vacation. But ya never know. Anything could happen. Everyone else was safely tucked into their beds scattered across the estate. Lance was currently hiding behind the armoire sitting up against its smooth wood sides staring at the wall. Even with the curtains closed Lance could still see the occasional flash of lightning splash white against the walls. The rain and wind pounded at the window panes so hard Lance snuck a glance in there direction. Of course. Right at that moment they chose to slam open. Lance scrambled from his hiding spot cursing as he rushed to close and latch the window. Barely holding in his panic he managed to grab the windows but the wind was too strong and it was making it hard to pull them back into place. Rain pelted his face and body in icy pricks. Panic clawed at his chest, his throat started to tighten as his hold slipped the wind slamming him to the ground as a deafening crash of thunder ripped through the sky. Lance couldn't take it, he can't... it isn't... he pushed himself off the ground grabbing his blanket on the way as he slammed his body against the door leading to the hallway. His fingers taking several tries to find purchase on the door handle before he let it fly open to hit the wall with a loud slam. He ran blindly through the doorway feet slipping and sliding on the tile. He couldn't be anywhere near the window. The thunder, the storm, it was too close. Too near for him to pretend it wasn't there. Right in his face. His breathe came out in quick barely there wheezes as his panic caused him to think getting more air faster was a good idea. His fist clenched in his shirt against his chest as it thrummed in pain. As he raced down the hallway it blurred into an obscure mess of colors. Before he realized it Lance ran headfirst into something that felt like a ton of bricks at the speed he'd been going. His ass hitting the hard tile flooring of the hallway Lance groaned his fist still clenched against his chest. His other clutched at the blanket he'd hastily wrapped around his shoulders. Another pained groan came from in front of him, presumably the person he'd ran into. Opening his eyes Lance winced in front him much in the same position Lance had found himself sprawled was Keith. Brushing off his pants Lance moved to stand. As he managed to right himself. Keith starting grumbling angrily his hand on his hip as he walked towards Lance. 

"What the fuck Lance. What're you doing sprinting down hallways at this time of night." Keith's annoyance sparked Lances anger in turn. 

"What's it to you Mullet? Your the one who shouldn't be wandering around the hallways this late. If you hadn't been here I wouldn't have ran into you. Why the hell are you awake right now anyways?" Lance sneered. Before Keith could reply a harsh crack of thunder pierced through the walls of the hallway. Lance's throat constricted around a whimper a choked noise that escaped through his lips. His teeth clamping down into his lower lip. His fist gripping his shirt tightening a fraction more his knuckles white with pressure. Before he could think about it he flung himself into Keith hiding his face in the crook of his shoulder. His fingers digging and clutching in his shirt as another whimper tore past his lips with another crack of thunder. He felt Keith tense at the initial contact before relaxing and slowly drawing Lance close wrapping his arms around him. 

Keith's breath blew through his hair gently as he exhaled. "Guess that explains that then." Lance struggled but ultimately failed to calm his breathing. Letting out a frustrated cry Lance felt the tears start to trail down his face. He felt Keith gasp. 

Keith cleared his throat awkwardly, "Do you, uh... want me to go... get someone? Hunk? Coran? The mice?" At the prospect of being left alone again Lance's anxiety skyrocketed. His whimpering increased in volume. He shook his head frantically against Keith's shoulder. His body shuddering. "No... no...... please...... can't..... cant.... be.... alone.... cant..." Keith quietly shushed him. Soothingly started rubbing his back and whispered calming noises. 

"Hush, it's alright, I'm not going to leave. Let's go back to my room yeah? It's one of the interior rooms with no windows. Everything's gunna be fine." Keith began shuffling them down the hallway continuing to coo soft reassurances and gently keeping Lance comforted every time a loud crash of thunder pierced through the rain. Keeping an arm around Lance, Keith managed to pry open his door and totter them both toward the side of the bed where the thick lump of a body under the sheets lay. Keith glanced down at Shiro's sleeping face. And rolled his eyes, no use in caring if this will bother him anymore is there? Skimming his eyes over Lances shivering form in his arms. We've got bigger priorities. Keith unwound one of his arm from around Lance to shake at Shiros shoulder whispering harshly, 

"Shiro! Shiro wake up! I swear to god if you don't wake up I'm gunna rip the sheets off the bed! Takashi!" Shiro grumbled a few times before his eyes fluttered open tiredly peering at him for a few moments before clearing and focusing in on him and the boy in his arms.   
"Hmm? What is it Keith? What's up" Shiro mumbled sleepily. At that moment a big clap of thunder pounded its way throughout the room. Causing Lance to let out a choked cry in Keith's arms. Shiro snapped his attention to Lance his tiredness suddenly gone as he honed in on the young man obviously in panic. Shiro gestured to the bed. Helping Keith settle Lance between them. Shiro piled the blankets around them and slipped his arms around Lance. One gently caressing his hair as the other went to his back to press gentle circles with his hand. Keith's arms were doing much the same in another position. Shiro rested his chin on Lances head while Keith found a spot on Lances shoulder. The only sounds for several minutes was Lances harsh breathing and Keith and Shiro's soft reassurances. Letting Lance feel their breaths to slow and eventually match his to their own in an effort to calm him. 

Lance could feel their bodies pressing warmly into him. Willing his body to take comfort from that warmth to try and ease the tension riddling his muscles making his joints lock. His breath starting to slow trying to match their slow exhales. The pain in his chest remained an ever present ache. He felt them shift around him could hear them whispering asking him if he's alright. His words squeezed out of his throat one at a time in between his rough breaths. 

"Not.... perfect..... but..... alright.... better... better... than... in... room." He felt them nodding against him their warm breath washing over him. Lance gasped his body tensing again as he remembered.   
"Room!.... Room!.... I...... window!.... it....... opened.... I.... couldn't....close....couldn't.... close....everything.... was... too... close... too.... much... it.... I couldn't!" Lance cut himself off with a frustrated sob. More soft shushing and reassured cooing ensued as he heard Keith talk to Shiro. 

"Go close the window in Lances room, I know you can handle that. I can stay here with Lance." Lance felt Shiro nod against his head. "I'll be right back." The warmth of Shiro's body receded as he slid off the bed. Lance heard his foot steps shuffle from the bed and to the door it's soft click echoing through the room as it closed. Lance snuggled closer to Keith trying to encase himself in the warmth. His body shivering and quaking as his anxiety rose in him again now that he had been reminded of the reason he had initially fled his room. He shifted so Keith's chin rested on his head he hid his face in Keith's neck pressing his nose to his pulse inhaling. Letting his warmth encompass him. His panic once again slowly started to recede with Keith's gentle noises. 

"It's going to be alright, everything is fine Lance. It can't reach us in here." Keith's hands gently sweeping through the hair on the back of his head. Lance let his eyes close matching his breath to Keith's. 

Several minutes later Shiro opened the door a tray of hot chocolate balanced in one hand as he pushed the door closed gently behind him. He opened his mouth ready to tell them he'd brought drinks. Looking over to the bed he smiled and set the hot chocolate on the table by the couch. Keith had curled around Lance his breath ruffling Lances hair a smile on his face. Lances arms were around Keith's middle his face partially hidden in the crook of Keith's neck a soft smile stretching across his lips. Shiro's eyes twinkled as he moved to join the two on the bed. Warmth filling his heart as he wrapped them both up in his arms and settled down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated. Have a great day/night wherever you are.


End file.
